customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's Waldo?
| developer = Koyalee Chanda Lucas Mills | director = | presenter = | voices = Joshua Rush Haley Tju Eva Carlton Thomas Lennon Piotr Michael | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 6 | num_episodes = 99 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = F.M. De Marco John Tellegen | producer = | runtime = | company = DreamWorks Animation Television | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution | network = Universal Kids | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = July 6, 2019 | first_aired = | last_aired = December 2099 | website = | production_website = }} Where's Waldo? (known outside North America as Where's Wally?) is an American animated television series with educational elements based on the North American variation of the Where's Wally? books by Martin Handford. The series is produced by DreamWorks Animation Television and debuted on Universal Kids on July 20, 2019. This is the only show not about finding the titular character like the 1991 cartoon and the series of books. Premise The series follows members of the WorldWide Wanderer Society, Waldo and Wenda, who are sent on travel missions by their mentor, Wizard Whitebeard. Their rival, Odlulu, causes them trouble in their attempts to earn stripes and become wizard-level wanderers. Cast and characters Main * Joshua Rush as Waldo, a 12-year-old Wanderer in-training. * Haley Tju as Wenda, a junior-level Wanderer and Waldo's best friend. * Eva Carlton as Odlulu, an Anti-Wanderer and the main villain who used to be in the WorldWide Wanderer Society. * Thomas Lennon as Wizard Whitebeard, a wizard-level Wanderer and a mentor to Waldo and Wenda. * Piotr Michael as Fritz, Odlulu's ferret sidekick / Arfolomew / Chinook Recurring and guest Confirmed guest actors for the series include Bobby Moynihan, "Weird Al" Yankovic, Retta, Carlos Alazraqui, Rachel Dratch, Kerri Kenney-Silver, Tom Kenny, Candi Milo, Oscar Nunez, Jerry O’Connell, and Hannah Simone. Episodes |ShortSummary=When Odlulu accidentally animates a stone dragon at Beijing's Lunar New Year, Waldo and Wenda team up with young Drummers Li and Liu to tame the dragon and save the celebration. Guest stars: Ian Inigo as Boy, Kristen Li as Li, Yuri Lowenthal as Zhang Wei, Hudson Yang as Liu Wanderer key: Unfreeze Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=Upon gaining a magical shrinking key, Odlulu sets her sights on winning the Tour de France; Waldo and Wenda end up helping racer Jacques after Odlulu shrinks his and everyone else's bikes. Guest stars: Ashley Bornancin as Camille, Tom Kenny as Shopkeeper, Yuri Lowenthal as Jacques / Official Wanderer key: Teeny-Tiny Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=Landing in Istanbul, Waldo and Wenda meet up with fellow Wanderer Yasemin and discovers that their rug is a map to a magic doubling key; Odlulu and Fritz learn of the treasure map, and the team must race to find it before the villains do. Guest stars: Sydney Bell as Yasemin Wanderer key: Doubling Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=When Odlulu challenges the Wanderers to win the best chilli (along with a magic key) at an annual chilli cook-off in New Mexico, Whitebeard pulls out his family recipe to save the day. The only problem is that they don't have the most important ingredient - a ghost pepper. Guest stars: Candi Milo as Chili Judge / Grandmother, Max Mittelman as Tarak Wanderer key: Pepper Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=Wizard Wavybeard has lost the Wave Key leading Waldo and Wenda to go to Tahiti. When Odlulu sees the key as her chance to win the local surf competition and earn a statue of herself on the beach, the Wanderers and Odlulu have a surf-off for the key. Guest stars: Ashley Bornancin as Surfing Instructor, Bobby Moynihan as Wizard Wavybeard Wanderer key: Wave Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=When the watering hole at a Zimbabwean animal park dries up, the Wanderers grab a rain production Weather Key and arrive to save the animals. Unfortunately, Odlulu and Fritz get a-hold of the key so that Odlulu can be a Mother Nature-like goddess, so the Wanderers form an alliance with fellow Wanderer Anesu and pursue her through rain, fog, and snow to get the key and save the animals. Guest stars: Nesta Cooper as Anesu, Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Mr. Grouchy Wanderer key: Weather Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=When Wizard Whitebeard attempts to magically enhance his voice for a singing duet with an old Wizard friend, he accidentally switches bodies with Arf, forcing Waldo and Wenda to undo the mistake before its too late. Guest stars: Tara Platt as Hostess, Retta as Wizard Nightingale Wanderer key: Body Switch Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary= Waldo and Wenda head to Costa Rica and team up with Wizard Featherbeard to investigate why all the beautiful birds of the forest are losing their color. Guest stars: Oscar Nunez as Wizard Featherbeard Wanderer key: Color Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=Arf gets a chance to run with sled dogs when he travels with Waldo and Wenda to wintry northern Canada to deliver an important package to Wizard Longbeard. Guest stars: Tom Kenny as Wizard Blizzardbeard / Serve, Candace Kozak as Shila Wanderer key: Marshmallow Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=Everyone heads to Scotland, where Odlulu is using the Strength Key to give her an advantage in the Highland Games. Guest stars: Grace Kaufman as Morna, Christian Lanz as Announcer, Yuri Lowenthal as Fergus / Yep Wanderer key: Strength Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=When Odlulu uses the Greek Myth Key to bring Greek myths to life so she can capture the Golden Fleece, the Wanderers embark on a legendary quest to restore order in modern Athens with the help of the mythic Jason of the Argo. Guest stars: Grey Griffin as Ticket Taker / Sirens, Jerry O'Connell as Jason, Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Cyclops Wanderer key: Greek Myth Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=Odlulu is in Venice, where she aims to become belle of the Venetian Carnival ball with the help of the Crystal Glass Key. Guest stars: Christian Lanz as Shopkeeper, Tara Platt as Elisabetta, Al Yankovic as Wizard Artbeard Wanderer key: Crystal Glass Key |LineColor=FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=When a mother kangaroo hops away with Waldo's hat on her head and Fritz in her pouch, Waldo, Wenda and Odlulu must work together to find them in the Australian outback. Guest stars: Eric Bauza as Koala / Dingo, Kerri Kenney-Silver as Wizard Lariat / Emu / Platypus, Candi Milo as Kookaburra, Mama Kangaroo Wanderer key: Talk to Animals Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=When Odlulu zaps Fritz with the Mega Mega Monster key, he grows to monstrous size and tries to eat all the noodles in the city; Waldo and Wenda travel to a kaiju festival in Tokyo. Guest stars: Ian Inigo as Reo, Ryan Potter as Koichi, Jennie Kwan & Yuri Lowenthal Wanderer key: Mega Mega Monster Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=Wizard Whitebeard trains for months for a marathon in New York City; when Odlulu schemes to win the race by slowing down all of the other runners, Waldo and Wenda use New York's various modes of transportation to pursue Odlulu and save the marathon. Guest stars: Raini Rodriguez as Maria, Jennie Kwan & Christian Lanz Wanderer key: Slow Mo Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=When Odlulu uses the Bubble Key to raise a sunken pirate ship in the Bahamas in her quest for treasure, the Wanderers and Wizard Doubloon must take to the high seas to catch the bubble-wielding buccaneer before she makes off with the ship's booty. Guest stars: Danielle Pinnock as Wizard Doubloon, Dallas Young as Mateo Wanderer key: Bubble Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=The Wanderers travel to Antarctica to witness the annual march of the emperor penguins; when Odlulu's new ice castle separates a waddle of penguins from their eggs, the Wanderers must find a way to reunite the parents with their chicks. Guest stars: Corina Boettegey as Hillary, Ely Henry as Edmund Wanderer key: Ice Castle Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} |ShortSummary=After Whitebeard uses the Grow Key to make himself 40 feet tall, the key breaks; the Wanderers take the key to Wizard Fix-It in Moscow; while mending the key, Fix-It accidentally makes Waldo, Wenda and herself 2 inches tall, then loses the key. Guest stars: TBA Wanderer key: Grow Key |LineColor=#FF6347 }} }} Production In 2018, it was revealed Where's Waldo? was in the works as part of the expansion of DreamWorks Animation Television. On April 5, 2019, it was announced the series would debut on Universal Kids along with 8 other DreamWorks Animation series previously available on Netflix. The cast was announced on April 26 and its airdate was on May 23 before it was delayed to July 20. References External links * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American educational television series Category:American television programs based on children's books Category:DreamWorks Classics Category:English-language television programs Category:Mystery television series Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Kids shows Category:Where's Wally? da:Find Holger de:Wo ist Walter? (Fernsehserie) es:¿Dónde está Wally? fr:Où est Charlie ? (série télévisée d'animation) it:Dov'è Wally (serie animata) nl:Waar is Wally? sv:Var är Waldo?